ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW Rumble Resolution 2018
Card 30-Man Rumble Resolution Match; Winner face either DXW Global Champion or DXW World Heavyweight Champion at DXW DestructionMania II 30-Woman Rumble Resolution Match; Winner face either DXW Global Women's Champion or DXW International Women's Champion at DXW DestructionMania II Triple Threat Elimination Match for the DXW Global Championship Dylan James Check © vs. Ryo Hazuki vs. Austin Aries DXW World Heavyweight Championship Gohan © vs. Akira "AK-47" Kenshin DXW Global Television Championship Chuckie Finster © vs. Guys DXW United States Championship Joe Higashi © vs. Noctis Lucis Caelum Fatal 4-Way Match for the DXW Global Women's Championship Risty Jackson © vs. Sakura Hagiwara vs. Sawyer the Cleaner vs. Jade Storm DXW World Tag Team Championship Teku Force (Nolo Pasaro & Shirako Takamoto) © vs. Team Rocket (James Kojiro & Meowth) w/Jessie Musashi Preshow DXW International Championship Ace Walker © vs. Cabba DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship #1 Contenders' Match; Winners face the Global Women's Tag Team Champs at DXW Road Block The Elements (Homura & Akitsu) w/Serena vs. Serpentine Venom (Naga the Serpent & Medusa Gorgon) RumbleResolution2K18Preshow.jpg RumbleResolution2K18Preshow2.jpg RumbleResolution2K18DXWGlobalWomensChampionship.jpg RumbleResolution2K18DXWWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg RumbleResolution2K18DXWUnitedStatesChampionship.jpg RumbleResolution2K18DXWGlobalTelevisionChampionship.jpg RumbleResolution2K18DXWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg RumbleResolution2K18DXWGlobalChampionship.jpg RumbleResolution2K1830WomanRumbleResolutionMatch.jpg RumbleResolution2K1830ManRumbleResolutionMatch.jpg Results *P2. After the match, Cabba and Ace Walker are giving each other respect and Cabba walks out until Team Skull (Tubb, Zipp, & Rapp) are rushing from the crowd to the 6-sided ring and they jump Ace Walker from behind. They start assaulting him until Tarble rushes to the ring with a steel chair and Team Skull rushes out of the ring. Team Skull retreats as Tarble helps Ace Walker up and they walk out to the back. *1. After the match, Sawyer the Cleaner gets up without emotion and shakes Sakura's hand for the Code of Honor, then Risty and Jade Storm shaking Sakura's hand as well. *2. Teku Force goes for Acceleration on James until Meowth tries to rush in illegally and the referee Red Shoes stops him as Jessie blinds Nolo with powder and Nolo falls to the ring. James counters and hits Shirako with Victreebel's Stun Spore and tags Meowth in and hits Nolo with Payday to make a pinfall victory. *3. After both men are kicking out of the finishers, Guys goes for Fales Arrest, but Chuckie locks him up with Standing Chuck Bar, but Guys counters and hits him with Conviction Notice. Both men are down until referee John Cone stops the match as the time limit is expired. After the match, Chuckie and Guys are tired and exhausted as they get up and shaking each other's hands for the Code of Honor. *4. After the match, Sunset Shimmer is celebrating as the new DXW Global Women's Champion Sakura Hagiwara and the DXW International Women's Champion Jenny Realight arrives on the stage and applauding Sunset vigorously. *5. After the match, Noctis is celebrating until Higashi hits Noctis with a steel chair. As Higashi is about to break his arm until the crowd explodes as Terry Bogard rushes to the ring and brawling with Higashi and throws Higashi out of the ring. Terry helps Noctis up and celebrate in the ring as Higashi is pissed off. *7. After the match, Gohan goes for another Masenko on Akira until Adam Oliver rushes and Gohan escapes. Adam checks up on Akira and helps him up and takes him to the back. *8. After the match, Braun Strowman celebrates and points to the DestructionMania II logo and pyro bursting to close the show. Rumble Resolution Matches Women's Rumble Resolution Match Notes *Jackinna eliminated Rouge the Bat with the help of Mei-Ling Zhou just moments after Rouge eliminated Mei-Ling. *2B eliminated Mariah Wong then eliminated herself as she and Mariah brawled at ringside. *Mei-Ling Zhou, "The Blue Panther" Elena Miyazawa, and Kairi Hojo made their DXW in-ring debuts. *Jessica Pink, Amu Hinamori, and Sunset Shimmer made their DXW returns. Men's Rumble Resolution Match Notes *Peter Pan eliminated Graverobber then eliminated himself as he and Graverobber brawled onto each other due to Graverobber did to Timmy Turner at UCCW Dooms-Day 2. *Hibiki Lates, Tetsuya Naito, and Braun Strowman made their DXW in-ring debuts. *The Sinful Neglect, Big Brother B, and Graverobber made their DXW returns. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW CPV's Category:2018